Starting Over
by 9livesremember
Summary: Carol is a 15 year old girl with a home life that you just dont speak of... Daryl is a 15 year old boy with the same problem.. Well when you mix two people with the same problem that handle it differently... lets just say opposites attract... and when you think something doesnt happen on the first time... well you better go back and read the directions... oh wait...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is defiantly one of THE DARKEST story's i have written, and so if you have ever read any of my fics then you know that my fics are pretty dark, i like dark, i like to read it, and not many people write it, so i do to feed my own addiction and the addiction of others who are like me...  
**

**WARNINGS TO FUTURE CHAPTERS, TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR RAPE, ABUSE, CHILD NEGLECT, EXC...**

**For the purpose of this story, there are no walkers, Daryl and Carol are both very young but everyone else in the show is about the same age. ****Carol is 15, Daryl just turned 15. Carols dads away a lot, step-mom abuses her.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the characters or anything that AMC or Kirkyman makes... **

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"Carol Ann Baker! You clean this mess up right now!" Carols step mother screamed.

"I-I'm coming ma'am..." She said quietly, as she made her way to the basement where Kerri kept her "toys" it was the "playroom", and it's where Kerri would "teach" Carol all her "lessons". Carols father, whom was almost never home, had no knowledge of the space, always just thought it was filled to the brim with old boxes, and when you first walk down, that's what it seemed to be. Until you kept walking and the wall of boxes exposed carols torture chamber.

"Let's play a game carol, I'm bored" she heard Kerri's voice call from behind the wall of boxes.

"I-I'm real tired Kerri... D-don't you think w-we could play later...?"

"What?" She hissed as she grabbed carols arm and pulled her toward the lone mattress.

"N-nothing, im sorry..."

"Lay down, back up! It's school time"

"N-no, I-I'll be good, I promise..."

"Every minute you waist, is a minute longer your lesson will be!"

Carol did as she was told and laid down on the mattress. She then handcuffed her wrists the the metal poles sticking up from the ground. Kerri then picked up her favorite "toy" which was the whip and brought it down on carols back, she whimpered the fist time, then stayed quiet the next two times.

"When's the last time ya fucked yer little boyfriend huh?"

"W-we haven't- I-I haven't e-ever-" she was cut of by a scream as Kerri pulled on her left leg so hard she heard something pop and she couldn't feel from the knee down.

She pulled the whip back again and it hit her back three more times.

"You're a fucking whore! You get the hell out of this house! I don't want to see you again until your father comes home! Go! Now!" Kerri screamed as the whip hit carols back for the 6th time today.

She kicked her in the gut multiple times, sending her into a fetal position, with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Get the fuck out of this house!" She screamed kicking her again.

Carol could hear the rib snap and if she could stand she would get out but she didn't even have that much in her.

"I'm giving you 10 minutes to pack your shit, your father will be home in two weeks, be back by then, but I don't want to see you until then" she said to the small fragile, broken body, of her 15 year old step daughter laying on the ground.

Carol nodded weakly and stood, dragging herself to her bedroom, stuffing clothes into the bag and pulling on shoes and a sweatshirt, despite the 90 degree, mid July, weather.

And so she ran out if the house as fast as her feet would carry her and down three blocks to Daryl's house, the only reason she could really move was the adrenaline pumping threw her body. Her auburn curls getting blown into her bloody face.

When she reached his house she looked into the drive way relieved to see his fathers car gone. She knocked on the door quietly and he flung it open in record time. Not looking right up before he started talking.

"Hey Carol I was just gonna call- Holy shit carol..." A flash of horror crossed his face

"Daryl... C-can I come in..." She said before collapsing into his arms, she couldn't even hold herself up with her knee the way it was.

"Holy sweet Jesus, Come on, let's go..." He said, opening the door wider to bring her inside.

"Let's go to the bathroom" he said dragging her into the bathroom and setting her on the toilet, she'd been to his house before, but only for a quick moment to pick him up, or see if he wanted to go out.

"T-thank you..."

"Do you need some help?" He asked. She looked really bad, her face was covered in bruises and blood though they looked older and healing, he could tell she couldn't put any pressure on her left leg and she wasn't breathing right, he didn't even want to know what else that evil woman had done that he couldn't see right on the surface. But he had never see it this bad. Although he knew it had gotten this bad before because he had seen the crisscross scars that covered her back while they made out.

"I-I think that I got-" she winced trying to get off the sweatshirt, "maybe you could help a little..."

They'd been dating for 4 months, Daryl almost a sophomore at the local high school, and Carol almost a junior.

He reached to her and helped her pull the sweatshirt off her and then saw that her tank top was soaked in blood and ripped all to hell.

"What did she do..." He hissed when he saw the lashes and could tell already it was the whip.

"I just need you to clean them out for me... Please Daryl, I can't reach..."

"No, we are going to the ER, these need stitches, and you've probably got some broken ribs, and I think yer knees dislocated, let's go, Merle's gonna drive us"

"What!? No! Please Daryl I can't!" She cried and grabbed his wrist.

"Carol, this is really bad, you can't see it, I can, please let me do this, they'll just fix you up and Merle will pay and we'll go"

"Daryl..."

"Please Carol... You need help this time"

"I- alright" she said, looking down, knowing that he was right.

"I'll get Merle."

He said walking off to find his brother.

"Merle! Wake up!"

"Ugh... Huh? What?" Merle said sleepily sitting up from the couch and rubbing his face with his hand.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What now Daryl, can't ya see I'm takin a nap?" He yawned.

"I need ya to bring me to the hospital"

Merle looked up quickly and looked over his 15 year old brothers body.

"What! Are you ok? What's wrong? Pa come home?"

"No, I'm fine, what I meant was I need ya to take me, to take Carol to the hospital"

"Huh? Little mouse? Why?"

"Come n see" he mumbled leading his brother to see his girlfriend.

When they rounded the corner they found her laying on the ground, still freely bleeding but passed out.

"Holy shit, Little mouse..." he said, rushing to her side. "I'll bring the car round front" Merle said, grabbing the keys and running outside.

Daryl picked up her tiny body and carried her outside, she was too light, he decided.

"Hang on Carol, you're gonna be ok... I'm here now..." He whispered into her beautiful red curls.

They pulled up to the ER and Daryl pulled her out of the car, running inside, Merle close behind.

"Help!" He yelled and two nurses came running over.

"Put her on this" the blonde nurse said pointing to the gurney next to him.

He put her down softly but she was just coming too and when her back touched the bed she screamed out.

"Ah! Daryl! Daryl!" She screamed tearfully looking around for him and he grasped her hand. The nurses then turned her on her side.

"Hey, I gotcha, I'm here, it's ok..."

"Don't leave me! Please stay with me! Daryl please!"

"I want to Carol... But I don't know if I can, if they'll let me..." He said, looking to the nurse, who's name he could see was called Andrea now.

"No! Please! Daryl don't leave me! I'm scared! Please!"

"You can stay with her unless we have to do something that involves a surgeon" the nurse said as they pushed Carol along the hall.

He held her hand as she cried for him.

"Daryl..."

"I'm here baby... It's ok...I've got ya"

Suddenly they came to a stop and he realized they were in a room when the nurses were removing her clothes.

"What's your relation to her?" The second nurse asked.

"I'm her boyfriend..."

"Who did this?"

"No! No! Daryl don't! Please please!" She screamed from her place on the bed.

"Carol... They just want to help, this could stop..."

"You promised!" She said angry now. She did want this to stop, but her step mother made her father happy and that's what she cared about, his happiness. "And if you break your promise I'll break yours" she said quietly. She knew that he wouldn't do it, she knew that he didn't want people to know about his father, and how did the same damn things to him what she did to her.

"I can't tell you..." Daryl said quietly to the nurse.

She looked nervously at him and then went back to work on Carol.

.

XxxX

.

After two hours of work they finally finished everything, Carol had 6 new whip marks, 10 stitched each, she had a bad concussion, tons of bruises on her face and stomach, two broken ribs and a dislocated knee.

He sat at her bedside lightly petting her hair.

"Does she have any family to call?" The Dr said.

"No" he answered shortly, "just me"

He nodded before turning to leave again.

Carol was asleep peacefully when Merle walked in.

"She ok?"

"I guess..." He said quietly.

"It's alright baby brother, I'll pay for it, she can just stay with us, least till pa gets back"

Daryl turned to look at his 29 year old brother, "thank you..."

"Anytime little brother, little mouse is family too"

"Knock knock?" They both turned at the unfamiliar voice at the door.

"Who are you?" Merle asked the two cops standing in the doorway.

"I'm Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes, and this is my partner Shane Walsh" Rick said, "the hospital called"

"Yeah? Well ain't nothin, so y'all can just go home"

"We'd like to talk with the girl first"

"She don't want to talk to no one" Daryl grumbled, not letting go of carols hand or looking away from her face.

"I'm afraid we can't leave until we hear that from her, I'm going to ask you both to step out for a moment" Rick said.

Daryl looked at Carol's still form starting to move in the bed, he kissed her forehead, "I'll be right outside Carol" he said before slipping out if the room.

.

Carol woke up with a bright light shinning over her face, she thought she heard Daryl say something but when she opened her eyes and looked around he wasn't there, only two cops.

Wait, COPS!?

"Daryl?... Daryl!" She called, suddenly terrified that he'd left her alone.

"Hello, I'm rick..."

"Where's Daryl? I need Daryl..."

"Can you tell us what happened ms baker?"

"Daryl!" She yelled, crying again.

"Carol, calm down" she heard his voice and took a breath. Then he came into focus and he reached for him.

"I-I thought you left me..."

"ain't never gonna leave ya"

"When can we go home? I just want to leave..."

"Carol. You've gotta talk to these cops for a minute"

"Was it you!? You called them!?"

"What? No! I didn't! I swear!"

"Miss baker, the hospital called, we are required to come and talk with you because you're underage. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I - uh- I- I don't remember- must have fallen- I don't know- nothing"

"Carol, who's been hurting you?"

"it doesn't matter"

"Carol... Please just tell them..." Daryl urged.

"I- but I don't want to make him sad..." She whispered back.

"Carol, you are what's important now... Keeping you safe is more important..."

She took a deep breath and look him in the eye, "ok, I'll tell..."

The cops both looked interesting now.

"Who was is Carol?"

"M-my step m-mom"

* * *

**More? No? Reviews? FEED THE ADDICTION**

**XOXO Aj**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANK YOU ALL OF THE REVIEWS, IVE NEVER GOTTEN 5 ON ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER, KEEP GOING, GLAD YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"Alright, We've just got a few questions..." Rick said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"How old are you Carol?" Shane asked, still standing, but holding a small notebook and pen.

"15"

"And can you describe the extent of your injuries?"

"I h-have 2 broken ribs, a dislocated knee, had 60 stitches put in my back and lots of bruises..." she said quietly.

"Was this the first time this was done to you?"

"no"

"Does this happen a lot?"

"y-yess..."

And the questions continued.

xXx

"When can we go home?" Carol asked quietly once the cops had left the room.

"As soon as the Dr says you can leave we'll go home, baby"

"I think... That I should call my dad..."

"I think that's a good idea carol..."

"Could you find me a phone?"

"Yes, I'll be right back" he said walking out of the room, coming back in a few minutes later with what she assumed was Merle's cell phone.

She dialed the number and it rang, once, twice, and halfway threw the third ring he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Daddy?"

_"Cally?"_ he asked, _"who's phone are you on?"_

"Merle's..."

_"what's wrong? Are you ok? Where's Kerri?"_

"Daddy... I need you to come home now..."

_"why? Carol honey, please tell me what happened?"_

"I can't go home, I'm staying with Daryl and Merle, but I need you, I'll explain when you come back, just please... I-I'm at Mercy General..."

_"WHAT!? Why are you at the hospital, why didn't Kerri call me? I'm coming right now, I'll be there in a few hours"_

"T-thank you daddy..." She said, trying to hide her tears, "I-l love you"

_"I love you cally"_

She hung up then and have the phone back to Daryl, swiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Cal... You can still stay with me.. Until my dad comes home at least..." Daryl said, holding her hand.

"D-dads gonna want to s-stay at home..."

"That doesn't mean you need to Carol, you stay with me, and your father and come to see you, that way if she's not out of the house yet you don't have to deal with it"

"Thank you Daryl... I love you..."

"I love you too, now get some sleep" he said, kissing her gently.

She drifted off quickly in hopes that when she woke up she would have both men she moved looking down at her.

.

XxxX

.

"Cally?" She heard when she woke up again. She opened her eyes slightly, still feeling incredibly tired. When she could focus her eyes she saw the slightly reddened face of her father.

"Daddy?"

"Oh baby... What happened... Are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok... I- I just- I needed you"

"Who did this to you Carol?"

She looked away from him, "I don't want you to hate me..."

"Carol Ann Baker!" He yelled slightly causing her to jump and her breath to catch. "Baby, I didn't mean to yell, I just- I could NEVER hate you, ok? Never ever, no matter what."

She nodded a little, " it- it's k-Kerri..."

"What?" He asked, stunned.

"See! I knew that you would hate me!" He cried into her pillow. "Daryl! Where's Daryl?" She asked, still sobbing.

"I don't hate you cally, never could, never will, she's moving out right now, and we are gonna be ok. Ok? Why don't I go and uh, deal with her, while you stay here, and go back to Daryl's house with Merle, l'll get you once she's gone ok?"

She looked at him tearfully at him and nodded, he moved in to hug her and kissed her forehead.

"You stay safe, stay with Daryl or Merle, and if Will Dixon comes home before I get you, go to a motel with Daryl alright? I'll give him to money to pay for it... I love you cally"

"I love you daddy"

He stood up and walked out then pulling the door shut behind him.

After a few moments the door opened again and Daryl walked in.

"Your dad told me to take you back to my house..."

"I know" she nodded.

"Ya alright?"

"I guess..."

"The dr says ya can come home in a couple hours, yer dads gonna get ya some clothes and bring em back, then we'll go alright?"

She nodded and didn't say anything.

"Ya know it's gon' work out right?"

"Sure Daryl, ok... Listen, I'm tired, wake me up when we can leave..." She said smiling at him, although he knew he wasn't happy about anything.

.

XxxX

.

"Come on, I'll carry you" Daryl said when Merle pulled up to the house.

"Thank you baby" she whispered in her sleepy tone from just waking up.

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, laying at down on the bed and lightly placing the blanket over her, while Merle place the crutches next to the bed and walked out again.

"goodnight love"

"What time is it?"

"Midnight"

"Oh...Night..."

"I'll be right on the couch if you need me ok?"

"Wait! Could you- never mind"

"No ask, ask me"

"Could you stay with me, here..."

"You mean like... In the room?"

"Or... In the bed... You don't have to... It's ok... Forget it..."

"Scoot over"

She moved to one side of the bed to make room for him.

"Do you think my dad hates me?" She asked once they were comfortable with her head resting in his chest and him petting her hair.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because... he loves her..."

"Maybe he did... But not after what she did... He loves you more, and you first anyways"

"I love you... You know that right?"

"I know baby. I love you too... Just go to sleep"

.

XxxX

.

The next morning she was sitting at the kitchen table eating the eggs and bacon that Merle had made them, Daryl still fast asleep in bed.

"Like coffee mouse?"

She nodded, "please..."

"Ain't gotta act like that round here"

She looked up at him, having no idea what he was talking about, "act like what?"

"Be all polite and quiet" he said, placing her mug down filling of her and filling it with coffee. "Milk, sugar?"

"Both please... And I'm not acting like anything, this is just the way I am..."

"Alright..."

"Morning baby brother!" Merle called to his brother just hobbling out of the bedroom.

"Eh..." He groaned back.

"Good morning Daryl. Sleep well?" Carol said.

"Mmhhmm"

Just as he sat down they heard and engine pull into the drive way. Merle stuck his head out the window to look and see who I was.

"Grab your shit and get the hell out baby brother" Merle said, rushing to clean up from breakfast. "You too mouse! Go!"

They both nodded and he ran to the bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag and grabbing her bag for her. She limped in with her crutches after him and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Why can't we just be happy?" She said sadly.

"we can, and we will, let's go" he said grabbing her hand and wrapping it around his shoulders, then wrapping his own around her waist and they left the house, him holding the bags and crutches.

.

XxxX

.

"I need a motel room" Daryl said to the old man behind the counter, name tag saying he was Dale H.

"One bed or two?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever's not upstairs"

"Room 103, first floor, Third door. Anything you need help with?" He asked, handing then the key.

"N-" Daryl started to say but Carol cut him off.

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer"

"Hey... Your John Bakers daughter ain't ya?"

"Yes sir I am" she smiled.

"You ain't runnin away now are ya?"

"No sir, just need a place to stay for a while... While things... Get cleared up... If he calls though, will you tell me? Not Kerri... Just dad..."

"Absolutely, just tell me if you both need anything"

"Thank you" she smiled.

Daryl helped her to the room but he could feel dale watching them from behind, probably wondering why she was on crutches.

Once they got inside he lead her to the bed and set her down.

"Rest, that knee ain't gonna get no better if you keep running around"

"Well, not like I want to..." She said, looking down at her hands.

"I know baby... I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault, just the way it is"

* * *

**FEED THE ADDICTION**

**XOXO Aj**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: you guys are so amazing. hope ya like it... i really like this chapter...**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

Carol woke the next morning to the sun seeping threw the curtains of the old motel room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around she saw that she was alone, no Daryl, Merle, or dad.

So she stood up and limped over to the small table where she found a bottle of water and a little pack of pop tarts with a note,

**_Carol,_**  
**_Went to talk with john, be back later, stay inside, or with dale. Don't know where Kerri is..._**  
**_Daryl_**

She sighed and picked up the pop tart and started eating. Once she finished she got out a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt to change into. She slipped on a pair of small sneakers and picked up her crutches. She was sick of being stuck in this room, it's already noon.

She hobbled down to the office and dale turned at the sound if the bell. He smiled at her

"Miss baker. How can I help you?"

"Just bored, came to see if you needed any help with anything..."

"Well, sit, please, gotta heal, and if you want to, you could go throw this pile of 'stuff' and make two piles, one for the motel, the other for the diner?"

"Absolutely" she smiled as she sat in one of the chairs near the door.

She only slightly focused on the work in front of her, instead thought if Daryl. And the first time they met.

xXx

_She was 8 in the third grade, walking with her class from recess. He was 7 in second grade, walking with his class to recess._

_That day she happen to be sporting 3 fractured ribs and a huge bruise across her face, both from "falling of her bike". He was also decorated, healing belt marks, and a blue cast around his wrist._

_She walked with her head down, looking at nothing but her feet and hearing nothing but her rumbling stomach from the lunch she didn't have._

_He walked up to her and pulled out a granola bar, "here..." He said, pushing it toward her._

_"W-why?" She asked, but taking it still. She didn't know this boy, why was he giving her his food.  
_

_"Because I don't like them, and you don't have a lunch box"_

_She looked worried, like he was secretly working for Kerri and this was poisoned, but she took it anyways and hugged him._

_He flinched and pulled back at her touch._

_"I-I'm sor-sorry..." She said._

_"It's alright, have a good snack" he said, smiling slightly._

xXx

"Carol?" She snapped out if her joyful memories at the sound of her fathers voice. "Cally? What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, just helping dale with some files..."

"Well, I'm sure that he appreciates that, but we need to get going..."

"She sure was helpful Mr. Baker, wonderful gal ya got there"

"Thank you sir, I know" he said, taking her hand and lifting her from the ground. She grabbed her crutches and followed him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Just back to the room, Daryl went home for a bit, he's coming back he said. I still am going to stay at home, Kerri's gone, the cops showed up and asked her to let them look around, she said yes, they went downstairs and when they came up she was gone"

"T-they went down stairs?" She stopped suddenly. "D-did you?"

"Well, no, I didn't go down myself, they said it was a crime scene"

She started to tremble a bit and he stepped so that he was in front of her.

"What's wrong Cally? What's down there?"

"I-I-I-" she stuttered gasping for breath.

xXx

_"Carol Ann Baker I swear to god if you don't come out right now, when I find you..." She let her voice trail off in anticipation._

_Carol was 5, hiding under the master bed, in her fathers room. She didn't want to be with Kerri, Kerri scared her, Kerri always said that all parents hit their kids, and all parents let big smelly men touch their kids in ways that felt very wrong, in front of a camera, but she didn't think so, daddy never hit her, and daddy never put her in front of a camera with a pretty pink bathing suit and touched her._

_"Carol!" Kerri's screamed again, it was closer this time and carol shivered. She just wanted her daddy to come home and pick her up and say, "missed you so much my little Cally" and kiss her forehead._

_She felt something tug at her legs and then felt herself being dragged out from under the bed._

_"See, I told you id find you..." She said, so quietly that any normal person would have missed it, but Carol heard, she always heard. Kerri picked Carol up and threw the unnaturally small child over her shoulder._

_"I've got something for you"_

_Carol stayed silent and they made there way through the house, down the stairs and then to the basement door._

_"I made you a playroom... Would you like to see it?"_

_Carol again said nothing. Kerri spanked her butt hard and said louder,_

_"I said, would you like to see it!?"_

_"Yes" Carol said quietly._

_Kerri spanked her again._

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes ma'am" she said, silent tears falling from her eyes as Kerri opened the door to the basement and took her down the steps._

xXx

"Carol! Snap out of it!" He yelled and she jumped back, landing hard on her ass.

"Carol, I'm sorry, I'm just so confused..."

"Y-you yelled... Y-you do hate me! You love her more than me!" She cried as she scooted backward on the ground.

"Oh god carol, no... Please stop, you're gonna hurt yourself, please just stop"

"That's what you want! You want to hurt me to! You want to hit me! And lock me in the closet for days! And you want to shove me in a room with 60 year old men and say '_behave yourself'_!" She screamed, picking herself up off the ground and half running half limping to the motel room.

"Carol! Stop! Stop! I would never hurt you!"

"Go the hell away! You don't care about me! The only person that's ever cared about me is Daryl! I want Daryl!"

"Cally..."

"And don't call me that!" She said, slamming the door shut and sinking to the ground, head in her hands sobbing.

.

XxxX

.

When Daryl walked up to the motel he could see john standing at the door, banging on it, and yelling for Carol. Was he stupid? Ya great way ta get some abuse girl out of a room is yelling and hitting.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

John spun around when he heard Daryl's voice.

"We- I- she was just- I don't know what happened..." He said, looking down, ashamed that he didn't even understand his own daughter.

"First of all, stop yelling, and stop hitting the door, yer just scaring her more. Now tell me what happened"

"I came back to talk with my daughter, she was in with dale helping him with some files, but she looked happy, off in another planet, thinking about something else, ya know?" Daryl nodded and let him continue, "so then I just said that we should go back to the room because Kerri skipped out while the cops looked around the house, ya know down the the basement and her room and stuff, and then she got all freaked out and wanted to know if I went down Into the basement-"

"Did you?" Daryl cut him off.

"No, so then I asked her what was down there, and she got all quiet and had this weird look on her face, I kept talking but it was like she couldn't hear me..."

"So... What did you do?"

"I yelled... I didn't mean to... I just, wanted to get her out of whatever it was she was in. She fell back an started screaming about how I want to hurt her and I was just like Kerri.."

"She don't like loud" Daryl said flatly. "And she don't really think that you were hurtin her, she just don't know what ta do, now that ya know, she doesn't know how to act with you anymore, she doesn't want ya ta hate er, I'll talk to er" he said, walking to the door. He could hear her sobs and tapped lightly at the door.

"Cal? Are ya ok?"

_"D-Daryl?"_

"Ya, it's me baby, it's ok just come on out, or open up and let me in..."

He heard the door click and she opened it for him, throwing her arms around his neck.

**FEED THE ADDICTION **


	4. Chapter 4

**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

"Shh... It's ok..." He whispered into her ear as she clung to him for dear life and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You know he don't wana hurt ya..."

She nodded a little, "I know..."

"So can you take a deal breath and talk with us? I'm not gon' leave unless ya want me to"

"O-ok... Don't go..."

"I'm right here" he said, pulling her slightly toward her father, the look on his face read as so hurt he looked to still be in pain.

"Cally- I mean Carol..."

"I didn't mean what I said..." She whispered, "you should still call me Cally"

He nodded and took a hesitant step forward.

"I just don't understand... Why would you think that I would hurt you?"

"I don't really think that..."

"well then why did you say it?"

"I said it because you yelled, and then I got scared, and I yelled back, and I haven't yelled in 12 years..."

"Are the things you said... Is that what she did?"

Carol just nodded.

"C-can we talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your dad, and I need to know... I know that I'm not around much but-"

"It doesn't matter, you're here now..."

He sighed a small sigh and shook his head.

"It does, but I can't change it now, so let's go inside, and we can talk about this ok?"

She nodded again and Daryl helped her back into the room, while john carried her crutches. Daryl set her gently down on the bed and took a seat next to her. John sat in the chair across from the bed where she had eaten her pop tart this morning.

"When did this start?"

"When I was 3, right after you married her..."

"How did it start?"

Carol took a deep breath, she just kept reminding herself, these people love me, they love me, they love me.

"At first, she would just yell at me, tell me I'm horrible at, whatever it was she picked that day... And then when I got a little older, she would start spanking me, and slapping me. She made the basement when I was 5, into what she called the 'playroom', if was just this big room with a bed in the middle, lots of boxes to make it look like a normal basement when you first when down, but if you kept going you would see the mattress, and all the 'toys'... A box of each type... When I turned 6 she decided that she liked to kick me, lots of broken ribs... And broken wrists when she pushed my down the stairs because I didn't want to go down. The men started when I turned 7, and stopped when I turned 13... She found out she like the whip, that it was her favorite, sometimes just the normal one, or the one with 3 tips, or the one with the metal tip... She locked me in the closet down in the basement for days, with just a water bottle so i wouldn't die... And then she would go out, and get drunk, and forget about me..." She was crying now, without noise, just silent tears rolling down her face.

Daryl looked at her, then looked up at her fathers shocked and pained expression. Sure Daryl knew some of this stuff, he knew about the men, he knew that she was claustrophobic, reasons he only ever imagined, and he very well knew that Kerri hit her. But he didn't know these things in detail, and john hardly knew any of them.

"It's ok baby..."

"It's not ok! It's not! It's not!" She cried and buried her face in his shirt.

.

XxxX

.

Once Daryl got her settled down she fell back asleep on the bed, he and john walked out of the room and sat on the bench together, not speaking for a long time. Not until he broke the silence.

"She's scared"

"I know"

"She's never had to do anything like this... Always just hiding it"

"I know..." John hung his head. "I should have seen it, I should have helped..."

"She didn't want you to, she wanted you to be happy, and she said that Kerri made you happy" Daryl explained.

The silence again consumed them.

"How long have you known?" John asked suddenly.

"2 years"

"And how long have you been dating?"

"4 months"

"Why so short?"

"Well Mr baker... Your daughter didn't feel very comfortable with anyone of the male gender for a very long time, unless it was you..."

John looked up at him. Then he realized why, _the men_. The men that took his baby girl into a room and locked the door.

She sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what she would do without you Daryl... Thank you kid..."

"You're welcome Mr baker"

.

XxxX

.

Carol slept for most of the day, she woke again around 4 in the afternoon.

"Have a good nap Cal?" She heard Daryl's voice asked, before she was fully conscious.

"Mmhhmm..." She hummed.

"Your dad had to go out, take care of some things, ok?"

"Is he mad at me?"

"What?" He asked confused, "why would he be mad at you?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head.

"Well, no, he isn't mad..."

She sat up, nodding at him.

"Ya know..." She smirked at him, "I sure am feeling a lot better."

"Oh yeah?" He said, smirking back at her.

"Is the door locked?" She asked, moving closer to him on the bed.

"Yes ma'am it is. And your dad won't be back until tomorrow"

"Oh, well, we better not waste any time then" she said, lightly pressing her lips to his.

He kissed her back with a little more passion. Slipping his tongue over her lips he felt her mouth part and let his tongue slip inside, she did the same, running her tongue all over the insides of his mouth. She moved her hands to the base of his neck and he moved one of his to her breast, lightly squeezing it, getting a moan out of her.

"Take it off..." She said breathlessly. She removed her arms from around his neck to let him slip her shirt off, and she pulled off his as well, running her hands over his perfectly shaped abs.

He massaged her breast through her bra.

"Can I take it off?" He asked, she nodded quickly and undid the clasp of her bra herself, letting him pull it off.

While they had only be "together" for 4 months, they had been best friend for so many years that this was nothing new, having gotten to second base with her the second month they were officially together, but it hadn't gone any further than fingering and hand jobs.  
He broke the kiss and gasped slightly for air. Carol could feel the bulge in his pants that he had began rubbing slightly against her.

"T-take off your pants" she ordered him, and he did as he was told. Pulling off his worn jeans and faded blue boxers, leaving him fully naked and on display for her.  
She grabbed his cock, giving it a light stroke and a little tug, before making herself comfortable and grasping it in her soft, sweaty hands and began to pump her hand. Daryl's breath was ragged as he rested his head on her shoulder, his slight moans and breathing were loud in her ear.

"Oh god... Cal..." he moaned, letting her continue to pump his cock. His left hand cupping her breast and squeezing it slightly, earning a moan from her as well.

"I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Wait!" She said louder than intended. She released his throbbing cock and whispered, "Daryl... I want you... I want you inside me... Take me..."

He looked at her skeptically then said, "Lay back..." And she did just that. Laying down on her back, legs spread, he pulled off her shorts and panties. He started to massage her pussy until it was slick with wetness.

"It ain't gone feel good baby..." He said, looking at her closely as he hovered above her.

"I know, I just want to feel you... I need you..." She whispered as her body throbbed with anticipation.

He positioned himself over her, letting the tip of his thick cock touch her swollen pussy.

"Ready?"

She nodded, unable to even form words.

Slowly and carefully, trying his best not to hurt her, he pushed into her warm tight center, she whimpered as he stretched her and then she felt a sharp pain. Once he was fully in he stopped moving to make sure she was ok.

"I-I'm good, go ahead, go, move" she said, once the pain had subsided.

He softly pushed further into her, moving around and she felt warmth flood her body as she went ridged with pleasure, and she felt his warm seed full her up.

xXx

After, they lay, cuddled up, wrapped in each others arms.

"Where did you learn that?" She whispered in a sleep filled voice.

"Merle" he laughed slightly.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too cal"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my little first time lovin... idk**

**FEED THE ADDICTION **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys, so im really liking this chapter, tell me what you think. I haven ogtten any new reviews since chapter 2 and its making me think you dont like this...**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

The next day they had woken, still wrapped in each other. Daryl heard a knock at the door and moved to answer it, only then realizing that it was probably john, and they were both naked, he pulled on a shirt and swear pants, throwing Carol a shirt and pulling the blanket over her waist.

"Is that my dad?" She whispered.

"Probably, just get'cha clothes on" he said. And she did.

He walked slowly to the door, pulling I open to find john standing there.

"Morning..." He mumbled slightly. Looking back at Carol who was pretending to sleep.

"Hey... Uh... They found her..." Daryl woke up more then.

"They did?" He asked, moving closer to john and shutting the door, "where?"

"She uh, she killed herself" john said, shaking his head.

"Dammit! I just wanted her to go to jail!" They both turned at the sudden voice of Carol behind them. "I didn't mean for her to die daddy! I didn't pray for that! I promise!

Please daddy! Don't hate me!" She cried, limping into her fathers arms.

"Oh baby! I know... I know you didn't..."

"I just wanted her to be punished, I prayed for Kerri to be punished for her sins and it was wrong"

"I prayed for it too..." John whispered soothingly.

.

XxxX

.

"Are you going to go?" Daryl asked when they got back to the room.

"Go where?" She asked, stuffing er clothes in her bag, as he did the same.

"To the funeral" she stopped abruptly.

"Well, I wasn't planing on it... But I suppose I should, her family was nice, I guess, I don't know, why are you asking?" She said, going back to packing.

"Just wondering... So I guess you're going home now huh..."

"Well, yeah, I'm hoping they cleared out the whole basement and dad got her stuff all out already so..."

He just nodded. The truth was that he was sad that this was over, spending this time with her, alone, has been the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"You know..." She said, smiling slightly. "You could just stay with me... At my house... I mean, if you want to..."

"Yeah... Yeah ok... I'll tell Merle, ya ask yer dad when he gets here"

.

XxxX

.

"Daddy... Daryl could stay with us right... I mean... Just cause... His dads around... And I just... I want him to... I don't know"

"Daryl can stay with us... In the spare room..." John told her with a stern look, as they finished packing the car, just waiting for daryl to get the last bag.

"Thank you daddy!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, he laughed lightly and hugged her back.

Daryl walked out a minute later,

"He said yes!" She squealed.

He picked her up and spun her around, smiling broadly and nodding a grateful nod at her father whom was smiling at the young couple.

.

XxxX

.

"... May we grant eternal peace into this woman, may she forever rest, in the hands of our loving and forgiving god, amen" the priest ended his speech over Kerri's black shinny casket.

All of Kerri's family stood over the coffin with teary eyes placing roses onto the top, Carol made no effort to move any closer to the dead monster laying in the tomb, her eyes were dry and she could do nothing to make then wet. Her father stood close to her, not moving closer either, but his eyes were wet, and it made her a little mad, that he could still grieve for this monster of a woman. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he hadn't know for 12 years, and for those 12 years he had loved this woman.

He father then moved to place the Rose down and she saw the tears fall with it.

Her eyes suddenly started watering, not for her dead step mother, but for her fathers sadness.

xXx

When the service ended they returned to the house along with many of the family members, Kerri's mother, whom Carol was very find of, her sisters and her brother. Carol hugged her step grandmother as the elderly woman cried for her daughter.

Josh, Kerri's older brother walked up to Carol then.

"how you doing kid?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked, she really loved josh, he'd taken her fishing and hiking before, a couple times daryl as well, overall he was just a good person.

"Just missing Kerri, I'll be right back, going to get some napkins, down stairs right?" He asked over his shoulder, walking to the basement door.

"I'll get them josh, you don't need to go down there" she said quickly, not being able to move fast to the door to stop him, he kept going and walked downstairs.

"Josh! Stop! No!" She yelled, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

She wanted to fun after him, but her hurt leg wouldn't let her get to him.

"Dad! Daryl!" She cried, moving back into the living room.

Daryl came first, coming to hold her up.

"Cal, why are you moving around so much, sit down, rest"

"Yes, Carol, what happened to your leg anyways?" Mary, Kerri's mother, asked sitting down next to Carol.

"I-no, Daryl! Josh went downstairs! You have to get him!"

The look of panic struck Daryl's face as he moved to stop the man he, himself was very fond of, but before he could he saw josh come up then stairs, his pupils large and his

face pale.

.

XxxX

.

Josh ignored carols pleas to let her do it, she was hurt, and he was more than capable of doing it himself, although he wasn't sure how she got hurt, he would need to ask. He thought to himself.

He walked threw the walls of stacked food and storage, when he finally spotted the napkins they were all the way at the end, but before he could grasp them he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the lone mattress laying on the ground, the metal poles sticking up from the ground and out from the wall, the dried blood that stained the bed and the walls, the boxes of whips and chairs all over the floor, and the ripped up crime scene tape.

He suddenly had the overwhelming need to throw up and he ran up the stairs, to see daryl in his face, he pushed last the boy and ran into the bathroom. Throwing up the food he had just eaten.

"Josh? Josh?" He heard his mother calling for him from the other side of the door, the room was silent when he came out, other than carols muffled sobs and daryl and johns labored breathing.

"W-what the hell is that!?" He stuttered at first but finished strong.

"Josh, just wait a minute now" John said walking over to his brother in law.

"No! No! I'm not waiting!" He yelled back, then walked over to Carol, lifting her chin with his finger and looking into her tearful eyes. "Carol. Is that how you got hurt?"

Carol just nodded and buried her face further into his mothers chest as she held her tight.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Why the hell is the basement full of whips and blood" He yelled and he saw Carol jump, taking note of it.

"This isn't the day to do this, we are grieving josh" john said.

"Was it you!?" He screamed and saw Carol jump again.

"What!? No! It wasn't me!"

"Well then who was it? Carol! Tell me who did that!"

"I-i-i-..." She just shook her head and Mary held her tighter, looking at her son with suspicion, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew that Carol needed comfort.

"Everyone just calm down a minute" Daryl said, "josh, you want to know?"

Josh nodded.

"I will tell ya then, but I'm sure that not everyone in this room would like ta hear that today"

"No" Andrea, one of Kerri's sister said, holding slightly onto her younger sister Amy. "We all want to know what's going on" she said, and any nodded, any was the youngest at 23, Andrea 29, and Kerri was 36 while josh was 38.

"Ok... Well, I don't think this is my place.. But if no one else is gonna say it I will" daryl said, looking over at the sobbing carol. "Kerri set up that room, Kerri hurt Carol, Kerri beat on Carol, and Kerri shot herself so she wouldn't go to jail" he said bluntly, earning stunned looked from all four family members.

"K-Kerri?" Mary asked, still holding tight to Carol, "my Kerri? She did this?" She said, pointing to carols knee, then placing her hand over carols hair again, running her hand over the tiny teens hair.

"I-I'm sorry Nanna... I-I..."

"Hush child child, you didn't do anything wrong. Kerri was sick, not you. I will love you no matter what" Mary wheezed slightly, the silent tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at her children, seeing Andrea and Amy hugging and crying into each other, josh stood tall and stiff, but she knew her boy and she knew that he was ripped up inside.

She only held onto Carol tighter, holding her precious grandchild close to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sory for such a long wait, i have been busy with finals and regents and whatever, so i hope that ill be able to update more now, anyways sorry for the mistakes, i just wanted to get this out, didnt get to edit it properly.  
XOXO** **AJ**

* * *

After taking a long moment to control his breathing josh turned to John, looking him coldly in the eye.

"D-did you know this was happened?" He hissed, and john could practically see the venom spilling from his mouth.

"W-what!? No! No! I didn't know until last week" he said frantically.

"Last week? Why didn't you say something? Do something? How long has this been going on!?" Josh yelled.

"T-t-12 years" Carols sniffled.

Josh looked over to see Carol standing, her shoulders still shaking but she wasn't crying anymore.

"12 years? Carol... Why didn't you say something...?" Josh asked, astounded.

"I-I was scared that you were all gonna hate me."

"We could never hate you, honey." Mary said.

"B-but that's your... Kerri was... Nanna-"

"Hush child, nothing is your fault, we love you, ok?"

"Ok..."

.

XxxX

.

Josh got over the anger he felt and they all moved on. They went home after a few days and the weeks passed.

2 weeks ago Carol had turned 16 without a party, just a cake with her family, Daryl, her father, Mary, and Josh too, Andrea and Amy wanted to come but were busy with work and college.

It had been 3 weeks since the funeral, 4 since the days in the motel room and Carol was thrilled to have Daryl still in the house.

She woke up around 6:15 am for her first day as a junior.

August 18th, this day she would go back to school, she wouldn't have to worry about hiding bruises or keeping secrets, she could be a normal 16 year old now.

She rolled over in bed and felt her stomach flip. Shooting from the bed she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Her fingers wrapped around the seat to steady herself and she heard someone come in the room.

"Cal? You ok?" She turned to see Daryl standing in the door way.

She nodded and only moved slightly to make room for him.

xXx

Daryl had heard Carol run into the bathroom and then he had heard her throw up, so naturally he went to make sure that she was ok, kneeling down next to her he pulled her hair out of her face and wiped her face with the rag.

"What's wrong cal?"

"N-nothing... Just nervous I guess"

"Come on.. aint nothing to be nervous about, im with ya..." He said, helping her stand up, and leading her into her bedroom. "Let's get'cha dresses and eat something, yer dads makin coffee and eggs, ok?" She nodded and took off her pajamas, slipping into the pair of jean shorts and black t-shirt that he handed her.

xXx

They went downstairs together and ate breakfast, john drove them to school and dropped them off, Carol glanced down at her schedule and saw that her first block class was the same as Daryl's, studio art and studio shop, they took place in the same room, and you were to pick.

They walked together, holding hands and she leaned on his shoulder. She was really tired and her head ached something awful. But she pushed on, listened to the rules of the class and all the boring first day of school crap.

She fought all day, and made it threw the school day, but by the time she got home she just wanted to sleep.

.

XxxX

.

The next week she felt the same, throwing up almost every morning and now her breasts were sore to the touch and she was hungry for the weirdest things.

Now they sat on her bed cuddling watching some stupid movie about zombies.

Daryl moved closer to her on the bed and kissed her neck, she leaned back into his touch. He moved his hand to ghost over her boobs and she jumped at the slightest touch.

"Ow.." she wined.

"What? I hardly even touched you..." he looked confused and afraid that he had hurt her.

"I-I know... They just- it's really sore..."

"Uh.. Alright. We can stop..."

She stood up then, "I need to pee..." She said, walking into the bathroom.

When she came out he was still sitting on the bed and she looked at him, she made no move to speak to him or get any closer.

"What's wrong? Are ya ok?"

"I-I-" she shook her head. "Daryl... I need to go... To the store..."

"What?" He was completely confused now. "Why?"

"b-because i haven't gotten my period in to long and I- I just do..."

He seemed to realize what she was saying.

"But we only did it once..."

"once is enough, can we go now?"

.

XxxX

.

"Dad! Me and Daryl and gonna go for a walk ok?" she called walking to the front door, slipping on shoes.

"Sure honey, don't be out to late... Did you both get your homework done?"

"Yes dad"

"Yes john"

.

They walked to the closest store, bought a test and walked right out, she was shaking some, praying that this wasn't happening.

When they got back to the house, she took the test and went into the bathroom while he waited in her room.

She sat on the toilet and willed herself to pee. When she did, she set the stick on the counter and waited.

Five long minutes later she picked up the box to see what each simple meant,

2 lines for positive

1 line for negative.

She looked at the stick.

2 lines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the review, this chapter i am kinda liking. hope you do too**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

When Carol walked out of the bathroom daryl shot up from his spot on the bed and walked to her side.

"So...?"

"I.. uh.. Im.. Uh..- I'm sorry!" She cried falling to the ground in a giant heap.

"Hey, hey, Shh..." He cooed her, kneeling down and wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's not your fault cal..."

"Yes it is! It is my fault!" She yelled but made no move to leave his arms.

John came running up the stairs then and stopped short at the sight of Daryl holding a sobbing Carol in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"John... We have something I need to tell you" daryl said.

"No! No! No! Please no!" Carol cried.

"Tell me. No secrets. I won't be mad."

Daryl took a deep breath and said "carols pregnant"

John staggered back as if he'd been hit, "w-what..? SSShe's what?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant dad! So why don't you just kick us out now!" She cried.

"Cally... I'm not going to kick you out... I would never kick either of you out"

"B-but daddy... Im..."

"I know cally, but I'm not leaving you, you will be a wonderful mother and daryl, you will be a great father. Don't worry, we will do this"

"R-really?"

"Of corse, now come here" he said, opening his arms for an expected hug.

She stood up and hugged him tight.

.

XxxX

.

"So I made an appointment for you on September 3rd"

"thank you daddy"

"We all will go. It's at 10:45. Your going to miss school. Tell your teachers that you have a dr appointment ok?"

She just nodded and finished her breakfast. This Tuesday morning was going better than she had hoped, her father wasn't mad at her and Daryl was staying.

"So dad... I was thinking... Maybe I could take the drivers test soon, I've had my permit for a while and..."

"Ya ok. I'll take you on Friday when I get home, I've got a trip to New York, but it's only a few days" he said, sipping his coffee. "You be ok here with Daryl?"

"Totally..." She smiled.

Just then Daryl came down the stairs dressed with his school bag in hand.

"Ready ta go?"

She stood up and kissed his cheek, "yep, bye dad, will you be home today?"

"No, I'm leaving at nine"

She nodded and walked out the front door to wait for the bus.

"Where's john goin?"

"New York. He'll be back Friday, got a Dr.'s appointment on the 3rd, so a week from tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded.

The bus pulled up and they jumped in, taking a seat together right in front.

"Hey Rose" Carol smiled at the driver.

"How you been this fine morning miss Carol?"

"Been good"

"And you daryl?"

"Good ma'am"

She put the bus in gear and sped off, after two more stops for kids, rose suddenly screamed and swerved the bus wheel.

The next this Carol felt was a sharp pain and then black.

.

XxxX

.

When daryl came to it was quiet, to quiet to be on the bus, he lifted his head as noted that if felt as if his head weighed 10 tons. He groaned and looked around, seeing that the bus was in it's side he turned to his right to look at the bloody faces of the other kids on the bus. They he looked to the left an was met with carols unconscious form.

"C-carol..." He wheezed out, then coughed at the smoke around them, he wanted to move and help her, but his arms were pinned by something.

"Carol!" He said, louder. Once again getting no reaction he just screamed.

"Help! Help! Carol! Please wake up baby... Tell me you're ok! Please!"

Nothing.

Then he heard the sirens and let out a huge breath.

"Help! Help please!"

They firefighters came on first, looking for anyone that was conscious, they spotted daryl quickly.

"Help! Please..." He coughed again.

"Hey kid, why dontcha tell me yer name"

"Dddarrryl"

"Ok daryl, what hurts most?"

"No! No! Please! Help my girlfriend!"

"We're gonna help your girlfriend, but we need to help you first"

Daryl looked around and saw that the others where being carried out.

"N-noo you don't understand! She's pregnant! Please!"

The firefighters face changed and he moved to check carols pulse.

"She's alive, but we need to get you out to get to her ok?"

Daryl nodded, "wwwhen you get mme ouutt wiilll I bee aaabllee to see hhherrr?"

"I'll keep you together" he said, placing a neck brace on both daryl and Carol before pushing the seat in front of him forward.

The EMTs helped daryl out on a stretcher and placed him in the triage tent.

"Cccarrroll..." The EMT nodded and went back inside the bus.

While he waited he felt someone else come up and tend to him, he didn't know what was wrong with him, nor did he care that his moment, he just wanted to make sure carol

was ok. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his upper left stomach.

"God damnit!" He cursed threw clenched teeth.

"Tell me what hurts" the EMT said.

"Mmmy... My... Stomach... Left... Side... Where's... Carol..."

"She's coming right now, just calm down and let me lift your shirt please"

She lifted his shirt and saw the deep purple bruising.

"Looks like broken ribs. Are they digging into your lungs? Can you breath ok?"

He took a painful breath and nodded, they hurt but not like they were touching his lungs directly. He turned and saw two paramedics carrying a still unconscious carol out.

"Ccarol... Carol..." He whispered as loud as he could.

"She's fine, let's worry about you"

"No... I can't... You gotta check her..."

"She's next, now tell me about we while i set your arm ok. You have a broken wrist"

"S-she's my girlfriend... A-and we live... We live with her dad... But he's going oout of t-ttowwn... You gootttaa check her... She's... She's pregnant... Please you gotta..." He couldn't even talk to her anymore. But she got it and walked over to carol just as Daryl fell unconscious.

xXx

When Carol opened her eyes she felt like she was paralyzed, numb everywhere and unable to even move, slowly the feeling came back to her and she saw the female EMT hovering over her, wrapping something over her knee, the knee that had healed only a few weeks ago.

She groaned at the pain in her knee cap and shifted on the... Table? She wasn't sure.

The EMT came over to her face now.

"Hey sweetheart... Can you tell me your name?"

"C..Ccarol.. My names carol..."

"Ok good, can you tell me what hurts Carol? Your stomach feeling ok?"

She nodded and said, "m-my knee hurts a lot... And my head... But my stomachs fine... It's fine... The- oh god... Daryl? Is he ok? Daryl!"

"He's fine, right here, just fell asleep, worried about you" she pointed to the table next to hers and Carol took a deep breath.

"Now, let me just check things out ok. Your pregnant right?"

Carol nodded.

"How far along?"

"I'm not sure, I've got an appointment to see all that stuff on the 3rd..."

"Well, everything looks ok, let's get you two to the hospital to get really checked out, I'll keep you together"

"T-thank you..." She said, feeling groggy and sleepy.

"Keep these two together, and get them to mercy, she's knocked up, his kid, keep em close" was the last thing she heard before falling back.

xXx

"Hello?" John answered the phone angrily, he was late for the plane as it is, and he needed to not have to deal with anyone right now.

_"is this John baker?"_

He sighed, "yes, what?"

"_and are you the care givers for..."_ He hesitated like he was reading a name, "_Carol_ _baker, and... Daryl Dixon?"_

"I am. What's this about?"

_"there was an accident this morning, both children are ok, they are at mercy general"_

Johns car stopped dead center in the road, "I'm coming, I won't be there for about an hour, but I'm coming, and could you call Merle Dixon?"

_"yes sir"_

"Thank you"

He hung up and spun the car around, spreading toward the hospital and saying fuck to his job.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Guest Reviewer, NO ONE FORCED YOU TO READ THIS SO IDC ABOUT YOUR DUMB ASS NASTY COMMENTS, BYE.**

**The nickname lil whoops, I have permission to use from 27days, from the story _a better man_. Also I really have no idea how knee replacement works, I tried to look it up, but eh, oh well, sorry if it's not actuate.**

* * *

When daryl woke, he felt sore, but better than he did before. He looked around and automatically felt panicked when Carol wasn't in the room.

"Hey baby brother" he spun his head to see merle sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What... Where's Carol?"

"She's right in the next room with her dad"

"What happened to me?"

"Ya got a broke wrist, n some broke ribs"

"What about Carol? Is she ok? Can I see her?"

"She alright, got something going on with that knee Kerri fucked up, gonna have some surgery but she's alright, and she cracked her skull open, but they just glued it shut. Them Dr.s say they can bring her bed in here when ya are both wake"

Daryl nodded and realized that merle had no knowledge of this pregnancy and that fact that he was going to be a father.

"Merle... I gotta tel-"

"Ya don't gotta say nothing little brother, I know, john told me... That's why they said they'd bring her in. Baby's ok. Or I should say babies are ok."

"W-what?"

"Doctors did a little picture thingy and they said that the two little dots in her stomach was pups so"

"T-two...? Are you sure?"

"Sure as them Dr.'s say"

"Holy shit"

.

XxxX

.

Carol shifted in the bed and johns head shot up to watch her for any signs of waking up.

"D-dad?"

"Hey cally" he said, rushing to her side.

"What happened?"

"Bus crashed. But you're ok, babies are ok, Daryl's ok, we can bring you bed over to his room in just a minute-"

"Babies? Like more than one?"

"Well, yes, they did an ultrasound, you're having twins"

"What?... No. No I'm not. Nope."

"Yes Carol, you are, but don't worry about it."

"I just... Can we go see daryl..." She said, moving to get out of the bus, but her vision spun and she felt a sharp pain in her knee.

"Carol, you can't get up"

"What happened to me?"

"You cracked that thick skull of yours wide open. And you're knew was crushed, it was already fragile."

"I just want to see him daddy... What if he-"

"He's not going anywhere, merle is with him"

"Ok"

John then walked out to go find a nurse to bring Carol into Daryl's room.

.

XxxX

.

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" She asked from her bed, that was right next to his.

"Of corse I'm not mad. I'm thrilled"

"You are?"

"Yes baby, I am. I want to be the father to your children"

"Our children" she corrected.

"Right, our children"

"Ewwww! Drop this shit! It's nasty!" Merle suddenly shouted from the door. John was standing behind him with two water bottles and some kind of snack, making a face as well.

.

XxxX

.

"You ain't never gonna get to fly in an air plane without them thinkin you're a terrorist" he smirked as she cuddled into his side, her father had picked her up and carried her to Daryl's bed to sleep before they left.

"That's not funny! I'm gonna have a metal knee!" She giggled.

"I know, I know. Get some rest sweetheart"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too baby, and I love you, and you, lil whoops 1 and lol whoops 2"

"You can't call our children lol whoops daryl! That's horrible!" She giggled, snuggling into his chest lightly, to not hurt his ribs.

"I think they like it. Ain't that right lil whoops's" he smiled, tickling her.

"Stop! Don't tickle me!"

"Alright. Alright, go to sleep baby"

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight Cal"

.

XxxX

.

"Can I leave? Y'all said that I didn't even have to stay the night"

"Mr. Dixon you can leave at 10 when everyone else is allowed to check out"

"Daryl... You aren't going to leave are you..." Carol asked from her bed where she sat looking at him.

"Of corse not cal, I just wanted to get outa this bed and not be a patient anymore"

"Ms baker, you ready to get prepped for surgery?"

"I suppose"

"Well, we'll get daryl here checked out and you prepped and we'll have you fixed up in no time."

Carol took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'm ready"

The nurse moved to start moving her out with the bed and she stopped her next to Daryl's bed to say goodbye.

"Good luck my love"

"I love you daryl. See you in a bit"

And the nurse roller her away.

Daryl checked out soon after and went to wait in the waiting room with merle and john.

"I called Josh and Mary, they're on there way" John said.

"Ok... Did you tell them...?"

"No. And I don't think you should, we don't know what's going to happen. She's very high risk for a miscarriage"

"Stop, that's not going to happen..." Daryl said, shaking his head, "but I won't say anything"

A few minutes later Mary walked in with Amy and Josh, "Andreas out if town, I called her, she said she would visit as soon as she gets back" Mary explained? Walking over and kissing john on the forehead, and then walking over to daryl.

"How are you feeling boy?"

"Achy and worried about cal, that's all"

"Don't you worry about that girl, she's strong"

"And soon she's be part robot!" Amy said from behind her mother to lighten the mood.

.

XxxX

.

"Family of ms carol baker?"

All six heads shot up at once and they stood.

"We made it threw the surgery and she's asleep in the room, you can see her two at a time. She's still asleep"

"Daryl and I will go in first" john said, helping daryl too his feet and then they both followed the nurse to carols room where she was laying, asleep with a large blue brace around her knee under that was lots of bandages, with a tude coming off it, and there was red/brown liquid being sucked out.

"What's that stuff?"

"That's just the drainage, nothing to worry about" the nurse said.

Daryl moved to sit next to her bed, while John stood on the other side.

"When's she gonna wake up?" John asked.

"She should be up in about an hour, in the mean time, we're going to check on the baby's"

They did the unreasoned and decided that everything was just fine before letting the rest of the family in.

"How's out girl doing?" Josh asked, brushing some hair from carols face.

"She's good, should be up within the hour, then we will be able to start the recovery, tomorrow"

"What's with the ultrasound?"

* * *

**i honesty love to get reviews, it makes me want to write more, but i hate mean ones, it you're going to give me constructive criticism that's great, but you cant be man and nasty and do it as a guest. **

**XOXO Aj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another little chapter with some time jumps, hope ya like it,**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"Can you lift it again carol"

She lifted and then set down while Daryl got her bagel ready.

"Where's dad?"

Daryl chuckled. "He got a ticket so he's fighting with the cop"

"Daryl! That's not funny! What did he do?" She giggled, lifting her leg again.

"I don't know, parked in the no parking zone"

"You're set for today carol, just keep going that whenever you can and you'll be good"

"Thank you"

And the nurse walked out.

"Give me that coffee!"

He handed her the cup.

.

XxxX

.

That same day, they got get walking around with the crutches and a nurse. The next day she walked more and they deemed that she was ready to leave the next day.

The first day home carol pulled up her pants and looked down to button her them. They wouldn't button.

"Dad! She yelled.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok!?" He came rushing up. She blushed.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..."

He took a deep breath, "what cal?"

"My... My pants don't fit..."

For the next three weeks she could mostly get around with the crutches. And going to physical therapy every week. John had gone to the store and bought her sweat pants and yoga pants to wear instead.

12 weeks into her pregnancy carol no longer needed her crutches. And her protruding stomach was very noticeable.

"Daddy I don't want to go... I look so fat... You can tell!"

"You're gonna be fine cal, I been talking good shit about ya" Daryl said stuffing his face with food.

Carol happened to be the worst injured when it came to the bus crash. Some other people were hurt worse at the time but Carol had to miss the most school, and today was her first day back. She felt like they were all going to be able to tell right away and they would all hate her.

xXx

Carol glanced down at the paper in her hand as she and Daryl walked to the guidance office, she was wearing a large sweatshirt and stretchy pants. In a failing effort to cover the belly, or that's what she thought, Daryl told her it was unnoticeable.

_October 12th, 8:00 am, guidance office pass for Daryl Dixon and Carol Baker_

"Do we have to?" She asked nervously as she walked closer to Daryl, grasping his hand like a life line.

"Yes. Are you ok? Your knee?"

"I'm fine..."

"No you aren't"

"Fine Daryl! Want me to list every god dam thing that doesn't feel right! Hm?! I'm tired and it's harder to breath, and I always have to spit, and my gums bled this morning! Ugh. Can't we just get this over with!" She blew up at him. But the look of hurt in his face had her regretting it. "Daryl... I'm sorry..."

He held up his hand to stop her and kept walking without her.

"Daryl! Please!" She called after him, starting to run after him. "Ah!" She screamed as she crumbled to the ground.

"Fuck Carol! What the hell'r ya doin!" He cursed rushing to her side and pulling her back to be feet.

"I- I didn't want you to be mad at me... And you were just... Walking so quickly..."

"I'm not mad... I was hurt... I guess I still am... But that don't mean in mad at'cha... I just wanna make sure you're ok... And when ya blow up at me and tell me all this shit... I can't help you... I want to help you... But you don't ever tell me how"

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry... I'll tell you for now on... And I'll... Try... Not to blow up at you"

Their moment was interrupted by the school nurse exiting the office to join there meeting.

"Ms baker... Are you alright?"

"Mhm" she nodded and both teens followed the nurse into the guidance office.

They sat next to each other, still holding hands. looking around the room carol was growing more and more nervous.

"Where's your father? Won't he be joining us?"

"Uh.. No... He's out of town..." He mumbled, looking up into the eyes of the adults that filled that room.

The principle, Mr. Santiago.  
VP, Mrs. Mason.  
Guidance counselor Mr. Macintire.  
The school nurse Mrs. Joy.

"So you scheduled this meeting because you needed to speak with us correct?" Mr. Santiago asked. And Carol nodded. She wasn't sure that she could do this, she felt as though she were right on the verge of a panic attack.

"Is this about your knee? Is it feeling alright?" Mrs. Joy asked.

"It's fine... Unless I use it to hard.. But I have to... Notify to all about something... That's going on with me... And Daryl..."

"And that is?"

Silence.

"Carols pregnant, had ta tell y'all, she can't play gym, gotta watcher er, all that shit, john was gonna tell ya but he hadda go ya New York, so we's tellin ya"

No on spoke, Carol looked at him like he just kicked her puppy, and the adults simply looked dumbfound.

"Ms baker would you please step outside with me?" Mr. Macintire spoke, seeing Carol was on the verge of an extreme breakdown.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded, slowly following him outside.

How could he have done that, just blurted out all the in one shot like he had no care in the world. Like it wasn't a big deal. she didn't understand.

When they got into the hall Carol looked around, seeing no one.

"It's the middle of the block, no ones coming" he said, as if he could read her mind.

"So your pregnant... May I ask if that why you're wearing the sweatshirt?"

She nodded.

"Can I see?" He smiled sweetly.

She lifted the sweatshirt to reveal her protruding belly covered by her tank top.

"Wow, your really showing, may I ask how far along you are?"

"T-12 weeks" she mumbled, covering herself again.

"12? Are you sure? I've never seen someone show so much at 12 weeks, especially when it's your first child..."

"I'm... I'm having twins..."

"Oh... Well... When are you due?" He asked. He wanted to make her feel comfortable with this, and with being in school.

Carol felt a little sick and her knee was aching. "Can i... I think I should sit down..." She said, moving to the bench by the wall, Mr. Macintire grasped her waist and helped her to sit.

"I'm due... April 13th..."

"Well, these little spring baby's are going to be great, because they are going to have a great mom and dad"

"Ya..." She smiled. "They are..."

* * *

**So guy, i need help, i, not really sure where to go from here, leave me some suggestions please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so you all really seemed to want me to keep going, so i am, just with this one, and i hope that you like it, have some time jumps in this one, but im pretty sure that i explained them well enough, anyways, any questions, concerns, or suggestions should be PMed to me, and i love to get reveiws!**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"Darylllllll... Pleasssseee will you dress up with me!" Carol giggled as she came out of the bathroom with the black t-shirt with the rub cage and two little baby skeletons on it. Both wearing a bow on it's head. "It's not like I'm making you trick or treat! Just give out candy with me!"

Daryl sighed and looked at her, "well, I guess, watcha want me to wear?"

"Yes!" She jumped excitedly and ran to the small wooden dresser pulling out a black t-shirt and holding it up for him.

He like at the shirt, just a black t-shirt that had the words "Real Men Make Twins"

"Alright, I suppose I could wear that, not much of a costume, but alright"

It was Halloween night, and john was out going with his friend jim, but he insisted on taking way to many pictures in carols opinion.

"Ok, just one more" he said, snapping another picture of daryl holding her small belly.

"Ok ok ok, enough dad, go! Go out with Jim, get drunk, have fun! Please leave!" Carol complained, pushing her father out the door.

Carol and daryl sat on the couch watching horror movies and cuddling, only getting up when the doorbell rang and she had to give out candy.

"Trick or treat!" Two little girls called as she pulled the door open.

A little blonde girl had on a puffy pink dress with a crown and a magic wand.

And the little brunet had on a checkered blue and white dress with sparkly red heels.

"Oh! You must be Dorothy! And you must be the good which! How cute! Take as much as you girls want" Carol told them with a smile, holding out the bowl of candys, the older man and woman behind them smiled and took the girls hands as they walked away.

One day, the thought, my kids will be dressing up for Halloween and that will be me and daryl taking then trick or treating. She smiled to herself as she watched then walk away.

"Say thank you mags, bethy"

"Thank you!" They called.

"Happy Halloween!"

.

XxxX

.

At thanks giving carols 18 week pregnant stomach was only getting bigger.

Carol sat on the couch in Daryl's lap, while he nuzzled his face into her belly.

He was talking to the "lil whoop's" as he called them.

The knock at the door had Daryl pulling his face away from her belly and standing up, holding a hand out to pull her up.

"Coming!" She called as they walked to the door.

"Happy thanksgiving!" Mary called when the door sprung open.

Carol laughed and said it back, taking the bowl of stuffing from her arms and handing it to Daryl.

She hugged her grandmother first, next she hugged Amy and greeted her boyfriend, then she moved onto Andrea and her girlfriend Michonne, last of all was josh who got a tight hug, which he did not return with full force,

"Ya hug to hard and that kid is gonna pop out now kid" he laughed ruffling the hair on her head.

Once everyone got settled at the table Mary looked excitedly at Carol.

"So I know you know what we're having... Tell us!"

"Were having... twin girls" she grinned looking around at the faces of the people she loved.

"That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a wider full mother" Andrea called smiling and holding Michonnes hand, whom Carol got a smile from and a small nod.

.

XxxX

.

"Carol! Please get down!" Daryl yelled when he came into the living room to find Carol on top on the ladder putting lights around the room.

"I'm fine, I wanna get these lights up, the tree's all done and we have these extra light that just need to be used"

"Fine, I'll do it then, please just get down" he said, stepping closer to her and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Ugh! I guess..." She grumbled.

She went to set off the ladder and slipped, falling back and landing hard on Daryl. He fell back and slammed his head into the hard wood floor.

Carol stayed still on top of Daryl, having the wind knocked out of her. Once she got find it in her to move again she rolling off of him, holding her belly tightly and turned back to Daryl, whom was unconscious, bleeding from his head.

"Oh my god... Oh my god! Dad! Daddy!" She screamed, crying and holding his was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Daddddyyy!" She screamed.

John came running in a moment later, "what's wrong ca- what happened?" He asked, running over and dialing 911.

"I-I wass... Was... On the... The later.. And... And he said... He said that he wanted... Me to get... Down... B-but I... I slipped.. And he... He caught me... But then... When... When I got up... He was all..." She broke into uncontrollable sobs and John spoke into the phone.

The paramedics showed within only a few minutes but it felt like hours as Carol sobbed and rocked holding Daryl's head.

"C-can you fix him... Please... I can't... You gotta... Please..." She was visibly shaking and sobbing, almost to the point where she was choking on her own tears.

"We're going to do everything that we can, but we need you to back up"

Carol nodded and with johns help stood up, revealing her 6 month pregnant belly.

"Carol. Carol look at me. I need you to calm down ok? This, all this stress is bad for the baby and I need you to calm down, you have to ok? Carol do you hear me?" John said, holding her shoulders tightly and waving a hand in her face.

John then turned to the paramedics that were lifting Daryl onto the stretcher.

"You can follow us close, ok?" The man said and john nodded, gripping carols hand he dragged her into the car, her breathing still labored and drove behind the hospital.

.

XxxX

.

"Dad..." Carol whispered suddenly, they'd been waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for at least an hour and she'd been silent since they got there.

"What cally?"

"What if he... I don't know..." She shook her head and buried her face into her fathers chest.

"He's gonna be fine cally, just got a bump on the head..."

She nodded making no sound or move to leave his chest.

"The hell's goin on!?" Merle shouted, rushing in the room, causing Carol to jump into a sitting position.

"Jesus mouse, ya look like shit" he said. Coming to her side he lifted her chin and saw the red puffy eyes. "John, explain ta me exactly what the hell happened" he said, not taking his eyes off Carol.

"It-it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" She cried and he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Carol fell off the ladder and landed on Daryl, he hit his head and passed out, it was pretty bad."

"Ain't nothing your fault mousy... It's gonna be just fine"

"Dixon?" The Dr called.

The three stood immediately and Merle wrapped an arm around her waist both protectively and helpfully, for her to stay standing and keep her balanced over the enormous belly.

"He's ok, right...?" She asked hesitantly.

The doctor said nothing for a long moment, just stood shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this..."

"Oh my god..." Carol whimpered almost silently.

"Daryl has been admitted to the hospital and is in a coma"

"H-he what?" Merle asked and he felt Carol begin the crumble in his arms.

"Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god..." She whispered, over and over. "It's all my fault... This... This is all my fault..."

"Carol. This isn't your fault..." John moved to hold his daughter.

"It is... This is all my fault... Oh my god..."

"Come on now mousy... It ain't your fault... Just a damn accident... And ya know... People... People, they wake up from these damn thing all the time..." Merle's voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say. His baby brother, all locked up in his own head, no waking up, for now at least.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked.

John and Merle both nodded, pulling an only half aware carol toward the room and sitting her in the bed.

Carol looked at him, laying in the bed, he looked so peaceful, just like he did every morning when she woke up and watched him sleep, he looked at ease, calm, she almost wanted him to sleep, but then she thought about it more, and this could mean that he might sleep forever, that she might have these baby's while he was fast asleep in some coma dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you haven't noticed already, I'm a drama addict.**  
**Sorry. and also, i don't know anything about coma's, so if this wouldn't happen I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Me and Daddy are gonna go home for a bit, ok baby?"  
Silence.

"Cause it's Christmas Eve... And everyone's coming over..."

Silence.

"I wanted to stay with you... But daddy... Says I have to go home... I'll bring you your presents tomorrow, and I'll show you what we get for the baby's..." Carol spoke again to the still body on the bed.

He leaned over and kissed his forehead, praying that he wake up soon. "Goodnight Love"

She stood and wrapped her coat around her large belly, waddling out of the room she'd spent almost every day in, if she wasn't in school. School, school was a nightmare, she was alone all day, walking down the hall without daryl was horrible, at least now they had Christmas break.

"I'm ready..." She said to her father who was waiting outside.

"Let's just go, see Mary and josh and everyone, then we can come back tomorrow ok?"

She sighed and nodded, not speaking, just walking to the car. John shook his head and followed her.

.

XxxX

.

Carol was sitting in her bedroom, reading some sucky romance novel when she heard the doorbell ring. She pulled herself out of the bed and waddled down stairs pulling the door open and letting everyone inside.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" Mary said, kissing her forehead as she places a light hand on her stomach.

"Ya..." Carol responded, no emotion in her voice.

"Hey kid..." Josh walked in next, "how are ya?"

"Hi josh" she said, and walked away into the kitchen. Josh turned to look at Mary and then Andrea and Michonne. They just shrugged and shook their heads, following carol into the dining room.

"Hey everyone!" John called from the kitchen, trying desperately to lighten the mood, his daughter was creating.

"Take a seat, the food will be ready any minute."

They all sat, Mary next to Carol, josh next to her, Andrea next, then Michonne, and next to Michonne then Amy and then John, along with an empty seat between john and carol.

Carol looked at the chair next to her for a long moment, just looking at it, thinking about how it's supposed to be daryl sitting in that chair. Everyone spoke to eachother, tried to engage carol in conversation but she wouldn't have it, that chair, it was mocking her, she couldn't handle it. Suddenly she needed to know up, her stomach was doing slips and she knew if she didn't go now all the food would be ruined.

"Excuse me..." She whispered, standing up and rushing into the bathroom, ignoring the calls from her father to come back.

Once she made it in the bathroom she knelt in front of the toilet and threw up the little food she had eaten.

"Oh honey..." She heard someone say from the door. But she couldn't look up to see who before she was throwing up again. She felt a hand on her back and someone pull the hair out of her face.

"Oh Carol, you're burning up" the voice said again, now she knew it was Mary.

"How long have you been feeling sick cally?"

She shrugged, she hadn't been feeling anything per say, for the past week and a half.

"Are you gonna throw up again?"

Carol shook her head.

"Ok, then let's get'cha up into bed"

Carol stood shakily, and she could feel her knees buckling under the weight.

"Josh! John!" Mary called, doing her best to hold Carol up, but she was much taller and very pregnant.

Josh and John both shot up from the table when they heard their names being called, walking quickly into the downstairs bathroom they found Mary holding up a very sickly looking Carol.

"when did this happen?" John said, moving to grab carols other side while josh took Mary's side.

"She was throwing up and she's got one hell of a fever, it's dangerous for her to be that hot, it could hurt the baby's. Just bring her to her bed and I'll take care of her."

Carol groaned from her place being held up by these men, "I... Needa... Puke..." She moaned and they let her down by the toilet where she threw up what was left in her stomach.

"It's alright cally... Just let it out..." John said rubbing her back.

"I'm gonna go make sure there's room in her bed."

Mary walked off then, calling Andrea and Michonne to help her.

"Ya ok now cally?"

She nodded slightly and let john and josh drag her to her feet and bring her upstairs.

Once they got upstairs john noticed all of Daryl's things that, what he had to assume had been on her bed, now on the floor. She really missed him.

"Daddy..." She whimpered as Andrea covered her with just the sheet.

"What's up pumpkin"

"y..you gotta go... See him... Tomorrow... I said I w.. would... So you gotta..." She whispered, her eyes dropping into sleep.

"I think I'm going to stay the night." Mary spoke after Carol had fallen asleep, "no offense john, but you haven't exactly been around any sick children before, let alone a pregnant one"

John nodded in agreement, "you can sleep in the guest room, there are some baby things... But the beds still there. And I'm going to get a bucket" he said, walking out of the room.

"Josh, Andrea, Amy, you should head home"

"She's gonna be ok right?" Amy asked.

"Oh she's fine honey, just a stomach virus probably"

The nodded, kissed their mother and left.

.

XxxX

.

"Some Christmas, huh?" John said from the couch where he sat drinking his coffee with carols head resting on his lap, she was fast sleep but insisted on coming down.

"Sure is" Mary agreed from the large chair across the room.

Christmas morning were supposed to be fun and loud and happy, instead they had one child in a coma and another sick, asleep in her fathers lap. Mary pulled out her camera.

"But this is a picture for the scrap books" she smiled, snapping the photo and putting it back.

"Well, I'll stay here with Carol while you go check on the boy."

John sighed, he didn't want to leave Carol while she was sick, but he knew he had to check in on daryl and that's what Carol would want him to do anyways.

"Daddy..." She groaned and he looked at her. "When are you gonna..." She drifted off sleepily. "Gonna check on daryl..." She finished a moment later.

"Right now baby, so I gotta stand up"

Carol nodded and lifted her head the slightest bit, which, john assumed, was the best she could do. So he out his hands under her head to help her, then once he was up, slowly put her head back into the couch.

"Goodbye sweetheart"

"Bye daddy... Tell daryl... That I... Love him... And to... Wake up..."

"I will honey, just get some sleep"

.

XxxX

.

"Hey lori" John said to the receptionist at the hospital, "Merry Christmas"

"You too Mr. Baker. Where's your girl? Merle's already in there"

"She's at home, not feeling to good"

"Oh that's a shame, hope she gets better soon, wouldn't want her to miss this" she winked and he looked at her confused but just walked into Daryl's room.

When he walked in he found himself looking at merle talking to daryl, and daryl responding.

"Hey John. Where's mousy? She's gonna miss the first day back!" Merle called with the biggest grin on his face.

"W-where's Carol... Is she ok? Is she coming?" Daryl spoke and john stood, dumbfounded.

* * *

**so ya... anyways, hope ya liked it, don't worry to much about carol, i just like making bad things happen to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank ypu guys for being so supportive of this story, it really mean a lot to me, byee**

**XOXO Aj**

* * *

"Nanna... I don't feel good" Carol wined as Mary pushed the hair away from her face.

"I know baby. It's alright. We're gonna go to the doctors soon and they're gonna fix ya right up, we just gotta wait for your dad to get back ok?"

"Mmmm... I want daryl..." She said, stuffing her face into the pillow again.

Mary sighed and whispered "I know honey... I know"

"When's he coming home Nanna..."

"Whenever he wakes up baby"

"Well then he needs... He needs...-" and she fell asleep again.

Mary shuffled around in the bed looking for the phone, she picked it up and dialed johns number, it had been an hour since he left and she needed that car.

The phone rang three times before he finally answered.

_"hello?"_

"John, you need to come home now"

_"what? Why? Is she ok?"_

"I need to bring her to that little place down the road, that first care"

_"What? I'm coming home now"_

"I'm going to wake her up and get her ready to go"

_"Ok, I'll be home in a few"_

She hung up then, and moved out of the bed, walking to the other side she picked up carols sneakers and put them on her, then she took her jacket and wrapped her up in it.

"Cally... Honey... Can you wake up for me honey?"

"Mmmm noo... I don't wanna" she complained, squirming away from Mary.

"Carol you have to wake up, we are going to the doctor"

.

XxxX

.

"I have to go" John said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"What? Where's Carol? Is she ok?"

"I told you already, she's sick, she's with Mary, were going to bring her to the doctor"

"Well. I'm coming"

"No, you just woke up for Christ's sake!"

"No, I been up since yesterday, doc said i could leave today"

"Ask them, now, I have to go"

.

XxxX

.

Mary got Carol down the stairs and to the front door, and when they heard the car pull into then driveway they went outside.

"Nanna... It's cold"

"I know honey, but look, daddy hear, and we're gonna take you to the doctor"

"Cal"

Carols head shot up at the sound of Daryl's voice. "Nanna... Is he real?"

Mary looked up and saw daryl coming out of the backseat of the car, merle pulling in on his motor cycle and john coming out of the front.

"Yes honey, he is real"

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

"Ya look like shit. Can we bring ya to the doctor now?"

She nodded and moved closer to him.

"I thought that you... Oh I missed you so much" he pulled her into a hug and dragged her to the car, getting in the backseat with her as John and Mary got in the front.

"Just lay down and sleep cal" he whispered and pushed her head into his lap. She nodded and fell asleep almost instantly.

"She's thrown up three more times and her fever hasn't gone down" Mary told john. "I couldn't give her anything because I wasn't sure what would hurt the baby's and what wouldn't"

"It's ok, we'll get her to the doctor and she'll be fine, it's probably just a stomach bug"

Carol moaned again and opened her eyes.

"I needa bag..."

Daryl looked around and picked up a plastic shopping bag and handed it to her, she threw up again into the bag and gave it to her grandmother, plopping down in Daryl's lap again.

"Daryl... I don't feel good... Make it better..." She wined.

"I know baby... But look, we're at the doctors now" He whispered soothingly, petting her head.

John parked the car and got out quickly, coming around to the back and helping Daryl get Carol out.

"Noooo... I don't wanna move..." Carol wined.

"Carol, come on" John scolded. "You have to."

"Nooo-" she got cut off by throwing up on the ground of the parking lot.

John moved to her side and pulled an arm over his should while wrapping g his arm around her waist.

"Mary, get the door, daryl, help me"

They both nodded and daryl held her other side while Mary went ahead, opening the door for them.

Once they got her inside john sat her down with Mary and daryl and went to check them in.

"Hi, my daughter, she's really sick, and I think it's just a stomach virus but we don't know what we're allowed to give her."

"What medial specifications does she have?"

"She's 6 months pregnant"

"Oh, ok, I'll get a doctor, and he'll look her over, bring her back"

They followed the nurse into the room and let Carol lay down on the bed.

"I'm tired... Can I sleep now?"

"No baby, ya gotta stay up so the doctor can look at'cha"

She just moaned.

Only a minute later a tall man with a white jacket came in.

"Ok, what's the problem?" He asked, looking down at his papers and then up to Carol who was curled into as much of a ball as she could with her belly in the way.

"She's been throwin up, and she's got a fever, probably just a bug but we weren't sure what we could give her" Mary answered.

"Alright" he walked over to Carol and looked her in the eye, "Hun, can you sit up for me?"

She nodded and grabbed Daryl's hand an pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Ok, now tell me about yourself"

"W-what do you want to kn-know?" She squeaked out.

"Let's start with your name..." He said, putting a little pressure on her lower stomach causing her to whimper, "and age, how far along you are.. Whatever you can think of"

"I-I'm Carol... And I'm 16... And... And I'm 22 weeks..." She said, her eyes dropping again.

"Ya gotta stay awake so I can check on yer baby" he said as he examined her stomach, "ya sure yer only 22 weeks?"

"T-twins"

He nodded and continued to check her out, "well I think she just had Gastroenteritis, or the stomach flu, it's common in pregnant women, nothing to worry about, not much I can give you, but I would get some juice and ice chips, crackers, toast, just rest and try to keep some food down. Try some watered down white grape juice."

"Alright, well take her home now"

.

XxxX

.

They took Carol home and got her settled in the bed, Daryl tucked her in and kissed her forehead, moving to get into the bed next to her.

"You feelin any better?" He whispered.

"A little... Thank you" she whispered back.

"And how are y'all feelin in there?" He asked, placing his hand over her stomach.

"Moving all around" Carol answered, taking his hand and pushing it down a little harder on the left upper side of he stomach, "feel that?"

He nodded, thinking about how strange it much feel to have something moving around inside you.

"What's it feel like?"

She hesitated, as if thinking what a good response would be.

"I don't know... It just feels... Weird..."

"Weird... That sound right. Wow! That has a big one!"

She laughed and nodded at him, before snuggling down and falling back asleep.

* * *

**Here's your happy little pausing place while i try to figure out what to write next... cause i have no idea how to fill the time.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy sorry if this is bad, I haven't really had time to edit it, my daughter took a fall down the stairs, she fine but I freaked the fuck out, I was way worse then her, she's totally, like not hurt at all. So yeaaaa anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

In mid January they began to set up the nursery, which was the room that daryl had once used.

"I want to do blue" Carol urged as they walked threw Home Depot looking at the paint swatches.

"Carol, we're having two little girls. Ya really want a blue room? Shouldn't we do pink or something" daryl said back, picking up a soft flower petal pink.

"No, what about this one" she said, picking up a lilac swatch.

"That's nice, we should do that one"

"Daddy! We got one!" Carol called to john who was across the aisle looking at paint brushes.

He walked over with two rollers and two small brushes.

"Lilac" daryl told him.

"Alright, ready to go?"

They both nodded and walked to the worker that mixes the paint, asking him for two gallons, paying and they driving back home.

As daryl and john painted, Carol sat watching, "can we talk about names now? Please"

"Sure. Watcha thinkin"

"I think we should name then after my mom and yours" she said, looking at the men both for approval.

John nodded first, "i think that would be nice... Sophie" he smiled slightly thinking fondly of his late wife.

"Maybe we could do Sophie Rose... And Ariela Marie... Daryl... Is that ok? Or no... I mean... We don't have to if you don-"

"I love it" he cut her off.

A wide smile took over her face, "you do?" With a nod in response she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you like it"

"Sophia Rose Dixon and Ariela Marie Dixon... Sounds perfect"

.

XxxX

.

"God damn this thing is huge" Carol grumbled as she maneuvered herself out of the passenger seat of the car.

It was march 24th and she was nearly ready to pop, in fact her doctor told her just two days ago that she could go into labor at any day at 35 weeks pregnant.

"Nanna... Can you take this bag?" She huffed pulling the backpack out of the car.

Her father was leaving on a very important, "can't be postponed" business trip so Carol and Daryl were staying with Mary until he got home, with Carol being very close to labor, no one wanted to leave to two teens alone.

"Daryl... Can you far the stuff... From the trunk... Dad.. Have a good.. Trip.." She panted slightly.

"Would ya sit down cally? Ya're makin me nervous" john sighed, kissing her forehead and helping her into the house, letting her plop down on the couch.

"This thing... Both of them... They really needa come out.. Soon"

"Well do you think they could wait until grandpa gets back from Texas?"

At her nod he smiled as said his goodbyes.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" Mary asked sitting next to Carol. "Oh and daryl Hun, you can take your bags into the room around the corner"

"No.. I'm good"

"Not hungry or thirsty or anything? Need some pillows or-"

"I'm fine"

Mary smiled nervously, "I'm sorry honey, I've never known anyone pregnant with twins.. I don't know how you're feeling or what you want or need"

"Don't worry, when she wants something, you'll know" Daryl smirked from his place at the doorway.

Carol huffed "Really Nanna. I'm fine"

"Alright, just call me, I'll be in the den" And with that's she hurried away.

"Cute little house" daryl said, coming to sit next to her.

"Yea, it's nice, have some nice memory's here" Carol said, smiling fondly.

.

XxxX

.

Carol was sitting on the guest bed, reading when she felt it, a sharp pain that ha her breath catching and then a moment later a small gush of warm liquid burst from her.

"Oh shit... Nanna!" She called, pulling herself up from the bed. She looked at the cable box for the time, 1:46, Daryl's still in school.

"Cally? Are you ok?"

"We have to go. Now"

Mary shuffled around the room picking up the over night bag and wrapping a arm around carols waist, leading her outside.

Carol got into the passenger seat and pulled out her phone. Calling the school.

_"Maybrooke highschool"_

"Hello. This is Carol Baker. And I just need to let Daryl Dixon know that we will be picking him up..." Her voice trailed off as another contraction took over. Once it settled she started up again. "Picking him up in about 15 minutes." There was a long pause and then someone spoke again.

_"Miss? Are you alright?" _It was a different voice now, she recognized it.

"Nurse joy? It's Carol. Can you please tell Daryl's we have to come get-" she ground her teeth as she fought threw another contraction.

_"I'll let him know right now, you just take big breathes and get to the hospital, I'll get him personally"_

"Thank you"

.

XxxX

.

Nurse joy walked with purpose out of the office and into the classroom she knew daryl was in, she knocked but didn't wait for an answer.

"Daryl Dixon" she called looking around the room.

Daryl's head shot up when he heard his name being called.

"What?"

"Let's go, you've got more important places to be that.." She looked around the classroom "...Math class"

His face became a full smile as she shot up and walked to the door.

"See ya later, I'm havin twins"

Once he spoke he got a room full of "good luck" and "congrats" and "bring pictures"

"tell Carol we love her" carols friend Emily said. Daryl nodded and left the room, following the nurse to the front doors where he sighed himself out and waited for carol and Mary.

"You excited?"

"Ya"

"Well I wish you both good luck" joy said pointing to the car that was coming closer.

.

XxxX

.

When Mary pulled into the school carol was once again in mid contraction, her face pulled together and scrunched in pain.

"You keep tough for us Carol. Good luck" the nurse held her arm threw the window and daryl got into the back.

From back at the school windows people were telling and holding signs that read "Good luck Carol and daryl!"

Carol looked up once the contraction passed and smiled at the nurse, waving to everyone and saying thank you.

"We better get going" Mary said, pulling out of the school and heading to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I do have knowledge of child birth, I have given it although if I'm being truthful I don't remember a lot of it, and apparently I was treated differently because of how young I was, but that's all I know so that's what in doing, but it was very different than what I read twin birth is like, so idk if this so so wrong or not, I just wrote about how I did it, or ya know, what I remember, then changed some things to try and accommodate the twins.**

* * *

"Nanna... Please drive fas- argh!" Carol gripped Daryl's hard tightly.

"They're closer together now" he said, as Mary pulled into the hospital.

"Let's go, get her inside so we can have us some baby's!" She grinned, but daryl just frowned and moved to carols door, he didn't like seeing her in pain, and it stressed him out that he couldn't even stop it.

"Come on cal" he said, wrapping an arm around her back and helped her into the building, stopping once to let her breath threw the contraction.

"Oh... Ok. Ok. I'm good" she nodded, her face still scrunched.

"Almost inside baby" Mary cooed from holding the door open, bag in hand.

"Did you... Call dad?... Does he... Know..." She panted a little.

"I called him already cally, he's coming"

She nodded mutely, going inside.

"Hey! Can we get some help over here" daryl called, leading Carol to a nurse whom was coming to then with a wheel chair.

"Someone needs to check her in, someone else can go with her while they set her up"

"I'll sign her in, you go daryl, be there in a minute" Mary said, moving to the clipboard as daryl and Carol walked away.

.

XxxX

.

"Ms baker... let's take a look" The nurse said, pulling on his gloves and lifting carols gown to see how dilated she was. They'd already been at the hospital for about an hour and a half, when they got there she was 5 cm.

"Ok. Looks like your 7 cm, coming along nicely"

"Carol?" Carols head sprung up at the sound of her fathers voice.

"Daddy! Oh I'm so glad you're he- oh...mmmm..." She cut herself off, breathing deeply threw the contraction.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world cally, gotta see Soph and Ari right when they come out" john said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad" she smiled when it was over.

.

XxxX

.

"Ok... I need to push... I need to push now.." Carol panted, she was 10 cm now, and the doctor had told her that she was ready to go whenever she felt she needed to.

"Ok, go ahead Carol, when I say three"

Carol squeezed Daryl's hard tightly. He stood next to her, holding her and, although he was pretty sure he just didn't have a hand anymore, he certainly couldn't feel it.

"One.. Two.. Three. Push now"

She took a deep breath and pushed.

"Argh... Oh god...! Ah!"

"Keep going Carol"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Look! Oh gosh it's a head!" Mary said smiling broadly as she watched.

With one more push the baby was out and crying filled the room.

"Oh gosh..." Carol whimpered happily taking the baby and holding her to her chest.

"Sophia, Sophia Rose..." Daryl said, lightly touching her cheek and kissing carols head, "damn good job cal."

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up and you, Carol, need to have another baby." The nurse said, taking Sophia away for a moment.

"Ok, you just push when you're ready carol, we're all set, I see the head"

"Ok... Ok..." Sucking in a breath she pushed again. "Ahhhh! Ohhhh...!"

Crying once more and another baby was placed on her chest, only to be snatched away like the first one.

"Ariela Marie, and Sophia Rose"

"Soph was born at 9:42 pm, Ari at 9:50 on April 1st"

All the voices talking around her she couldn't quite make out who was who.

"Are they... They ok?"

"They're perfect cally" John said.

.

XxxX

.

While the doctor got Carol cleaned up and the placenta delivered the nurse took the baby's and had them cleans up, swatted and put their little hats on. Daryl filled out the birth certificate. Carol lay on the bed fast asleep now that everything had calmed down.

"Carol. Honey you needa wake up" Mary said.

"Hm...?"

"Carol. You've got some baby's that need food"

Carol nodded and sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Ok... Ok. Let's eat then"

"You can take Sophia first" the nurse handed her the baby with the little bracelet labeled 'S. Dixon'.

"Hi pretty... Are you hungry? You want some food?" The baby gurgled and latched itself onto carols breast and started to drink quickly.

When Sophia had her fill the nurse switched her out and placed Ariela on to the other breast, which, with a bit more encouragement Ariela started to drink from as well.

* * *

Next chapter will be an epilogue then I'm done with this story, but if you're interested I've got another story in mind... stay tuned, adios.


End file.
